Twisted Caina
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: The title's weird...just ignore it...Diana has a secret, but before she can tell her boyfriend Caine, she learns what he's been up to! Rated for strong language (being all movie-like now huh?) sexual references and pregnancy, may go up later (if I decide to write more...I may not-just so you know!)


Mandi Lucas flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She had just vacated the kitchen, after a particularly huge fight with both of her parents. They'd been considering sending her away to Boarding School for a while; the same one all of her older siblings already went to. Her whole family was a mess. Her brother, and her three sisters, two of them older than Mandi, one three years younger.

Thomas, the oldest had been sent to Coates Academy 4 years ago. He had graduated last year, and he hadn't changed at all. My parents sent him the day after they found him attempting to smother the second oldest in the family, Melissa, or Liz, as she made everyone call her.

Liz was sent away a year after Thomas, because she was expelled from 6 schools in that year.

Then there was Shellie. Everyone thought she was perfect, all her teachers, and our whole family. Tamara, the baby of the family, and Mandi looked up to her, no matter how much Liz and Thomas sneered about her good grades and perfect school uniform. Of course, she came from a problem family, and there was no way she could turn out that way. At last, we found out she had been physically and verbally bullying a girl in the class below her. And she was sent away the next week.

And now, there's Mandi. Nobody expected her to be good, and she wasn't. She's always been a snobby little kid, so says her mother, and she misbehaves in school. Mandi rarely hurt a classmate, and when she does, its never anything life-threatening, only a broken leg or a fractured wrist. And now she's all signed up to join her three older siblings at Coates Academy.

**Diana POV**

I grab the handle of my pink suitcase, dragging it out of Dad's car, and walking away without talking to him.

"I'll miss you too, Diana!" He yells after me, like the sarcastic twat he is.

"Don't," I mutter under my breath, "I know I won't be returning the favour."

"And don't eat junk!" he calls after me. I groan.

"Diana!" Caine calls from across the grass in front of the building.

I smile in his direction, and greet him with a kiss, knowing my father is watching and hates Caine.

"Bye, Mandi." I hear a woman say, right up at the doors of the school. Great. A newbie.

"Get lost, Mom." The girl standing next to her, Mandi responds, "It's bad enough you're forcing me to come here, but now you're embarrassing me too!"

I glance at Caine, "Isn't that Liz and Shellie's little sister?"

He frowns, "I think so."

I take a closer look at Mandi. She has shoulder length, curly blonde hair and wide, brown eyes that are just a tiny bit freaky to look at. Her skin is way too tanned to be natural for a blonde and she's wearing really punk-y clothes.

She turns away from her mother, and looks our way. Her eyes flit past me quickly, and she stares at Caine, annoying me.

"Hey." She says, her icy glare becoming a seductive smile as she looks at Caine.

I turn to face my boyfriend. He's looking at her too, but not in the same way at all.

"Hi." He replies.

I grab his free hand in mine, showing her that he's taken. For God's sake, we slept together, and that reminds me…

_Flashback_

"Diana!" Dad screams up the stairs.

"What?" I yell back, groaning as I stand up, knowing exactly 'what'.

"You have a check up at the Doctor's!" He replies.

"Yeah. I know." I say, talking like he's stupid.

When we arrive at the Doctor's, he takes my blood, and I'm not particularly pleased by his facial expression when he gets the result of whatever test he's done.

"Diana, this is very important." He tells me, "Have you had any type of sexual intercourse recently?"

I gulp. I don't like where this is going. "Yes." I whisper.

"I have to speak to your father, Diana." The Doctor says.

When my father comes in, The Doctor gets right into it.

"Mr Ladris, the blood I took from Diana shows that she could be pregnant. I've asked her, and she has confirmed that she has had sexual intercourse recently, and could very well be expecting."

I bite my lip. Dad looks furious.

"Is it okay if I give Diana a pregnancy test to confirm?" The Doctor asks my father, but then turns to me, wanting my consent.

"I'm happy for her to take a test." Dad says, and I nod, taking the test, and heading off to the bathroom.

When the test tells me that I am, indeed, pregnant, I take it back to my father and the Doctor.

They nod, and then the Doctor asks me, "You know who the father is, I presume?"

I nod, "Yeah. Had to be Caine."

Dad grits his teeth. "I hate that boy, Diana. I knew he would do something like this to you."

I sigh, and tell him to shut up, turning back to the Doctor.

"I advise that you tell the father of your child that you're expecting," he tells me, "He has a right to know, and a responsibility to help with your child when he or she is born."

I nod, knowing already that telling Caine will be easier said than done.

_End Flashback_

But no. I'm not going there now. I haven't told him and I don't intend to. Not yet, anyway.

Caine looks down at our hands, and smiles at me, before brushing me off. I give him a death stare, and say, "I'm gonna go get unpacked."

**Caine POV**

The new girl, Mandi, is pretty hot. I know she's staring at me; she's making it obvious.

Diana stalks off, and Mandi watches her walk away, before turning back to me, that is.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows, "Just a…" I pause, "friend."

Diana would _kill_ me.

"She held your hand." Mandi contradicts me, obviously not convinced.

"We're really good friends." I tell her.

She nods, "you wanna go out sometime?"

I consider. Diana didn't have to know.

"Sure. Meet me tonight, okay? Round about 6?"

"No problem." Mandi says, smiling at me.

I walk off.

**Diana POV**

I lie on my bed, rubbing my stomach absent-mindedly. I'm only 4 weeks pregnant, so I'm not exactly showing yet, but I still feel like I am. Probably better that I'm not, though. Wouldn't want Caine finding out before I tell him.

The door bursts open, and Shellie; the little new girl's older sister comes in.

I raise my eyebrows, "A roommate. Goodie."

Shellie sighs and dumps her stuff on her bed, ignoring me completely.

**Mandi POV**

I walk to the school's front gardens, wondering where I'm supposed to wait.

I dressed up tonight. I'm in a tiny black dress with 6 inch heels that I really can't walk in.

"Mandi!" I hear somebody call quietly.

I turn slowly, and see Caine, in plain jeans and a t-shirt, making me feel awkward.

"You look hot." He tells me, "Come on."

I follow him to a little coffee shop, where he buys us hot chocolates and we talk for a while. It's a short date, and I'm a tiny bit disappointed until, right before we go back into the school, he kisses me. Right on the lips.

**Diana POV**

I pull a face as I pour my cereal. All this high bran stuff for the baby is disgusting, but Dad insists on it.

"What's with all that healthy crap?" Shellie demands, pouring herself a bowl of chocolate hoops, "You dieting?"

I shoot her a dirty look, "None of your business."

She raises her hands in surrender.

I eat the bowl of cereal, which is deliberately small because I think I would puke if it were really big, and then stalk out of the room, down to my first class, English.

Caine meets me there with a kiss. I pull away.

"I feel like shit." I tell him.

He opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the new girl Mandi, "Hey Caine."

He whirls around, "Oh, hi Mandi."

I raise my eyebrows. This girl is delusional. There is no way Caine would leave me for her. No way.

"Em…" Mandi turns to me, "Hi…"

I know she's looking for my name, but ignore her and spin on my heel, walking away.

"I'm going back to bed, Caine." I call over my shoulder.

_Later_

I slump down on my seat in the cafeteria, not excited for lunch at all, considering I have to eat all this healthy pregnancy food that tastes like crap.

Caine, Drake and, to my disgust, Mandi come over and sit with me.

"What the hell is that, Ladris?" Drake demands.

"Food." I tell him, sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock." He mutters, "And why are you eating it? Looks disgusting."

"Because I'm hungry." I reply.

"There's plenty of other food, Ladris, so don't give me that shite."

"Shut your face, Merwin." I growl.

"Why are you eating that, though, Diana?" Caine asks.

I give him an icy glare that he doesn't understand at all.

"Fine, don't tell me." He mutters.

"I'm not sitting with you freaks." Drake growls, getting up and walking away.

"Thank God." I say.

"I'm gonna go get some real food." Caine tells me, heading to the front of the cafeteria.

I glare at Mandi, "Bitch, stop fucking flirting with my boyfriend."

She raises her eyebrows, "You aren't his girlfriend."

"How do you figure?" I demand.

"That's what he told me." Mandi said, nodding.

"Well, stay away from him. He's taken, you dirty whore."

"Look who's talking." Mandi whispers, before adding, "He took me out and he kissed me."

My mouth drops, and, taking all my food with me, I storm off to my room.

I curse Mandi, but I'm mad at Caine too. I'm only pregnant with his freaking baby!

Maybe it's time I told him. There's no way he could know for sure, and by the way he's acting with Mandi, I guess he hasn't twigged.

**Mandi POV**

Caine walks back over to me, carrying a tray of chips.

"Where's Diana?" he asks.

"She left. Told me she was your girlfriend, so I told her you kissed me." I reply.

His eyes widen, "Oh shit."

"What? Why is it so bad? I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend! I thought _I_ was your girlfriend." I tell him, stubbornly.

"Well, she's not." Caine begins, "And I suppose you are. She's just clingy, right? And she's totally obsessed with me."

I nod, "okay."

"So I'm not your girlfriend, Caine?" I hear.

Both of us turn to the side, and Diana's standing there.

"And _I'm_ obsessed with _you_? Sure, Caine, you actually think that." She continues, "I can't believe I wasted my virginity on you, jerk."

She turns and stalks off.

"You had sex with her?" I ask Caine, disbelievingly.

"Only twice." Caine says, "But she's just a little whore. It didn't mean anything."

"Why should I believe you?" I demand. _Only _twice? This guy is nuts.

"Because I never loved her." Caine pleads, "This is all about you, Mandi, I actually want to be with you, and not just for a week or two."

**Diana POV**

I couldn't trust Caine now, could I? I hid behind a wall to hear everything he had to say. I must admit, the most painful part was that our 3-year relationship 'meant nothing'. Also meaning that, according to Caine's logic, our baby means nothing to him.

But now that Caine has made it clear he would rather be with Mandi than me, I feel so much more protective of the tiny human being inside me. And, for the first time, I can't wait for the baby to be born.

I wait to hear Mandi's reply.

"Okay. Okay, Caine. I'll give you a second chance."

To let Caine know I've heard it all, I give a shrill little laugh that is easily identified as me, and hurry to my room before he can catch up with me.

I run to my dorm, and when I get there, I go straight to the toilet and puke into it. Shellie pokes her head around the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No." I answer with no sharp sarcasm in my voice, something that you're lucky to hear come out of my mouth.

"Are you sick?" Shellie asks, cautiously, not wanting me to bite her head off.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not. I don't know why I threw up because I don't feel sick." I answer back, completely calmly and honestly.

Shellie frowns at me, "Are you pregnant, Diana?"

I look up at her and narrow my eyes, "How do you know that?"

"My mom told me she didn't feel sick when she puked, and she was eating all that healthy crap too, but only when she was pregnant." Shellie explains.

"Well, you were right." I tell her, "But don't you dare tell anyone or I will murder you in your sleep."

"No problem." Shellie tells me, shrugging, "You do know who the dad is though, right."

"I'm not a prostitute." I tell her, "It's Caine. Only problem is, I don't have a fucking clue how to tell him and I just found out he cheated on me and we sorta broke up."

Shellie stares at me, "Wow."

"I know" I agree.

**5 Months Later**

"Could Diana Ladris please go to the office?" Mr Kane addresses the whole class after putting down the classroom's phone, "Your father is here to collect you."

Shellie smiles at me from across the room. She's the only person who knows I'm having my first ultrasound today.

I've started showing a bit more than I would like, but luckily my really floaty tops can still hide the bump. However, Shellie did feel the need to buy me 3 tops that I was forced to make a promise to wear later on.

One says 'I heart my bump'. One has a speech bubble coming from the bottom half of the top saying 'I can't wait to meet my mommy'. And the third has two arrows one points up, reading 'mommy', and the second pointing down saying 'baby'.

I grab my shoulder bag and hurry out of the room, not wanting to see the faces of my confused classmates, especially Caine.

Dad's waiting for me in the lobby, and he takes me out to the car, glancing at my stomach worriedly from time to time.

"Well?" he asks, "How have you been doing?"

I chew the inside of my cheek, "I didn't tell Caine. My roommate knows, though."

"Why not?" Dad demands, obviously not pleased, "He'll have to pay for the baby too, you know."

"We broke up, Dad, it's just too awkward."

"Why did you break up?" Dad asks, not even attempting to hide the approving tone his voice had suddenly adopted.

"He cheated on me."

Dad sighs, "I knew he was no good, Diana. Now your child is stuck with him for a pathetic excuse of a father."

I turn my head to look out of the window, ignoring him.

"We're here." Dad informs me, before opening my car door for me.

_Slightly Later_

I lie down on the hospital bed/chair thingy and let the nurse rub cold goo all over my belly.

After that, she moves the scanner thing over the goo, and I get to look at my baby on the screen. The nurse looks worried for a moment, then composes her self to say, "Look here, Diana, you can tell that you aren't expecting one baby."

I stare at the screen, making out the little legs and arms to come to one decision; there are four of each."

"Shit." I whisper, "It's twins, isn't it?"

"Yes." The nurse agrees, "Don't worry about it though, I'm sure you'll do fine."

I nod to her, although I'm secretly panicking more than just a bit.

On the car ride back to Coates, however, I convince my self that having twins is a good thing, awesome, in fact. Especially the fact that both of them are girls, meaning that they will hopefully get along really well.

I go back into the school, and Shellie meets me there, "Well?"

"I'm so sorry, Shellie." I say to her, "You're tops won't really work so well."

"Why?" She demands, obviously not amused.

"Twins!" I cry, grinning.

"Not a problem." Shellie tells me, "All I need is a sharpie to make some adjustments. Boys? Girls?"

"Girls." I answer.

"Can one of them be named after me?" Shellie begs, "Please? Shellie Ladris sounds really good, and her middle name could be Rose, because floral names are just the cutest!"

"Calm down, Shellie." I tell her, "Let's go get lunch, considering I'm eating for 3!"

Shellie, giggles, dragging me upstairs to make my shirts appropriate for two babies.

Because the other ones are still drying from the sharpie, I'm forced into 'I heart my bump, which is tight, to make the bump look bigger. In my opinion though, it already looks too big, especially because my baby has become plural.

"I can't wear it!" I cry, "Caine doesn't know yet!"

"What a perfect way for him to find out, then." Shellie decides, "Come on."

We walk down to the lunch hall, me taking my stupid high bran shite with me, now being forced to eat it by Shellie, who is trying to earn her 'rightful place as the godmother' to quote her.

When we get into the hall, I spot Caine and Mandi making out at their table.

I opt to sit at the nearest table to where we're standing, but she practically drags me to the table next to the couple.

"I hate you so much right now." I growl in her ear.

She turns around to face me, suddenly worried, "I'm still gonna be at least one of the godmothers-right?" she asks.

"Of course." I reply.

"In that case, we can distract you from your disgusting food with choosing baby names!"

"You are _not_ picking their names." I tell her, "Neither will be called 'Shellie Junior' because I don't like that name."

Shellie frowns, "You like Rose though, right? I definitely think Rose is a good name."

"So you said. 5 times since I got back."

I pull out my pregnancy food, and eat a tiny bit, shuddering.

"Actually, you know, I like Kylie. And Cherie, because don't you think French names are adorable? One of them should have a french name. Okay?"

I sigh, "Why do you get to pick names? They're my babies."

That gets Caine's attention. He's only just looking at me now, taking in my top.

I choke down some more food.

"Because I'm their godmother, silly!" Shellie explains.

"Hey, Shells." Mandi calls over.

"Hello, Mandi." Shellie says her younger sister's name like it's poison.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shellie says, turning back to me, "Mandi is not a viable name, Di."

"Got it." I say, yawning.

"So what did it feel like?" Shellie asks me, "The ultrasound?"

"It was horrible." I say, "the gooey stuff, it was all cold and gross, and it just…eurgh."

"But at least you got good news, right? Not only one bundle of joy, but two!"

"What's going on, Diana?" Caine demands.

I sniff, "What do you care. After all, our relationship meant nothing."

Caine breathes deeply, "Forget about that. Are you pregnant?"

I gesture to my belly, "No."

"Very funny." Mandi says, "but Caine, it doesn't matter. She'll just mess things up."

I feel a wave of fury sweep through me, "Yes, Caine. They're your kids, and just FYI, my dad expects you to help with them. Twin girls, in case you cared."

Caine purses his lips, "Right."

"He doesn't care, actually," Mandi growls at me, "Stay away from him."

"Is this any of your business, bitch?" I demand, "No. I didn't think so. Why don't you shut up?"

"This is my business!" Mandi contradicts, "Why should Caine quit our relationship, which is far better than yours ever was, just because you were stupid enough to get knocked up."

"You weren't there, Mandi, it was as much Caine's fault as it was mine, and now I'm pregnant with his children, so maybe you should butt out." I explain, sharply.

"Caine won't break up with me, not for you." Mandi glares at me fiercely.

"I didn't say he has to break up with you." I retort, "Although I would, you protective bitch."

"Stop it, Diana." Caine jumps into the argument, "I don't have to look after your stupid children."

I breathe hard, and pull on Shellie's arm, "Let's go. My 'stupid children' are tired."

Shellie helps me up the stairs to our room, and I've only just sprawled myself in front of the TV before there's a knock at the door, followed by whispering.

Shellie yanks the door open, and immediately speaks, "Go away, Caine. Diana's stressed, and its not healthy for her or the babies."

"I have to apologise." I hear Caine mutter, "I shouldn't have called her kids stupid."

"They're your kids too, Caine." Shellie argues, "And actually, you do have to look after them when they're born. It's a legal thing."

I can practically _hear_ Caine glaring at her, but he doesn't say anything. He must have pushed past Shellie, because he and Mandi both enter the room. I grab the TV remote and put the volume up. Caine sighs loudly.

"For God's sake, Diana, grow up." He says, speaking above the noise of the TV.

I frown to myself, and pat the sofa next to me, saying, "Shellie."

Shellie stalks past my ex and his new girlfriend to sit next to me, rubbing my tummy, "Are they okay?"

I nod, "They're fine. I'm craving apple crumble though." I give her a big-eyed stare, and she sighs, letting me know she's giving in.

I smile at her, as she goes over to her desk, where I know she has two mini apple crumbles from Home Economics.

She brings me through one of the apple crumbles and a fork, and I smile appreciatively.

Shellie pulls a face at me, "Your dad said you couldn't eat junk."

"It has apples in it." I retort, "So it's healthy."

Caine clears his throat, but I keep my head down, not paying attention to him. Mandi groans, and stalks over to me, and hits me on the head. My hand flies up and meets her cheek with a sharp slap. She screams.

Shellie glares at her little sister, saying, "What the hell, Mandi? This is Diana's room, you get out of here, and don't you dare hit her again!"

I smile at Shellie, and then glare at Mandi, who is now cuddling Caine. I have a sudden flashback of when we were a couple, and my eyes narrow even further.

"Why are you here Caine?" I demand, not meeting his eyes.

"Look, Diana, I'm sorry about what I said. You know, about your…um…our kids."

I look up at him, "Yes Caine, I'm sure you are." I make the sarcasm as obvious as possible.

"I am, though, Diana." He tells me.

I raise my eyebrows, "Sure."

Caine's eyes leave mine, and drift down to my stomach. I don't make any move to stop him coming and sitting with me on the couch, edgily reaching out his arm to rest his hand on my stomach.

As he makes contact, I look up, trying not to smile, but failing, as I feel a kick. Then another, as if one of the babies has woken the other. Apparently, Caine has felt them too, and he looks up at me, wanting an explanation.

"They're saying hello." I tell him, and he surprises me when I see tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Diana." He tells me, "Of course I'll help with them."

The moment is ruined by Mandi, who grabs Caine's arm, pulling his hand from my belly, "Caine, stop it. Don't touch her! _I'm_ your girlfriend."

"And I'm his children's mother, so back off, whore." I growl at her, angry at ruining one of the few times when Caine shows emotion.

Caine frowns at me, and I start to cry. Mandi and Caine look taken aback, and Shellie takes Caine's place on the couch, saying, "It's her hormones."

**3 months, 2 weeks and a day later**

I was taken into the local hospital a couple hours ago, as the babies were due a day ago, and I can feel a lot of movement from both of them.

My dad is holding one of my hands, Shellie the other, when the labour starts. Caine is in the waiting room-Dad wouldn't let him in after he cheated on me, and also because he brought Mandi.

I'm shocked when I feel the desperate need to push, and I scream in pain as the contractions Shellie and I read so much about begin.

"It's started!" Shellie cries, sounding worried as she calls the midwife over.

'Okay, Diana." The midwife, Nurse James, tells me, "Breathe in."

I obey her, and she continues, "Breathe out, and push."

I try not to scream as I push, "Push, Diana, push." Shellie encourages me, "You can do it."

The pain of labour carries on for almost an hour, but when I hear crying, I release Shellie and Dad's mangled hands and get to hold my baby. She's beautiful, even like this, all red and crying. She is taken out of my arms before I name her, however, because the pain starts up again, this time for my second daughter.

She comes faster, and with slightly less pain than her sister, and Shellie comments that her hands are less squashed.

I get a wet blanket over my forehead, and my daughters are taken away for baths, before I get them both back, all wrapped in hospital blankets.

"So, what are you going to call them?" Shellie asks. We didn't come to any final decisions on names, so we're picking now.

"We'll start with the oldest." I say, scooping up the first little baby, "I want something unusual. Something pretty, and you can pick their middle names."

Shellie nods, happy at the idea of choosing part of the names.

"I like Belle, because it means beauty," I start, "But I also think she suits Orla. That means pretty princess. I was looking this stuff up."

"Aw, call her Orla, that's beautiful, and so much more unusual than Belle." Shellie weighs in.

I smile at my daughter, "Orla it is."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Dad says, taking Orla out of my arms, and giving me my second daughter, as Shellie tries to pick a middle name.

I think of all the names I want to pick from. Belle, of course, Malaika, which means angel, and Willow, meaning, as is quite obvious, willow tree.

"Malaika is cute." Shellie tells me, "It sounds like something in the lion king or something."

I give her a look, "It mean angel, I think the meaning is lovely."

"It is." Shellie agrees, "I'm voting for Willow, though."

I turn to Dad, and he tells me he agrees with Shellie, so I go for Willow.

"Well, I want Orla's middle name to be Cosette, and Willow's is Rosa." Shellie tells me.

"I thought you liked Rose." I remind her. She shrugs.

"Rosa sounds good with Willow." Shellie explains.

We have to let Caine in, and unfortunately, Mandi as well. She sniffs in displeasure at my hair, soaked with sweat, and my red face, and I give her a glare.

Caine holds our daughters, Willow first, and then Orla. He seems a little annoyed that he didn't get a say in the names, but I give him a look that tells him to deal with it.

We get all the legal details sorted, and then I get to take the girls home. I guess one good thing about the twins is that Coates is giving me 'Maternity Leave' from school while they're both so young.

Shellie is allowed to come home with me today, and she's happy to spend time with my little girls, and also to get out of school. I made her Willow's godmother, and Orla's is my best friend from back where my mom lives, Amy. We've been friends since we were about 4 or 5.

Neither of the girls have godfathers. Not yet, anyway.

Mom comes to dad's house, one of the few times they've been in the same room since their divorce, to see the girls, before she leaves again.

Caine and Mandi hang around the house as well, and I get mad when Orla is passed to Mandi. Caine's holding her, and Mandi whispers in his ear, and moments later the bitch is holding my daughter.

I stalk over, and demand that she hands my baby over, but she refuses, saying I'll be a worthless mother. I would fly at her, but I'm too exhausted, so I snap back about her being a little whore with no life, letting Shellie take Orla back.

I cradle Willow in my arms, having commanded Shellie to keep Orla, now that I'm convinced Mandi can't get a hold of my baby.

After 3 months of staying at home and being driven out of my head by the girls crying, Dad starts to suggest me going back to school, because I'm 'messing up my education'. I refuse, immediately and glare at him, daring him to say more, which he does.

"I'm serious, Diana." He pauses to give me a look as I play with her hair, and won't stop staring at me until I drop the thick strand of black hair and look at him, "I'm sure Caine's mother could take care of one of the girls, while I take care of the other."

"I don't want to separate them." I retort, sticking my chin up.

"Well, Diana, I can't cope with two of them." Dad explains.

"I don't want Caine's mom looking after _my_ kids." I snap, pursing my lips tightly.

"She's unemployed, Diana, and they _are_ her granddaughters. You can get both of them back when you're back for the holidays."

"I want to stay with my girls." I insist.

"Well, you can't, Diana, so you'll just have to get used to it. Caine's mother can take care of Orla, I can look after little Willow for you."

I sigh, "I don't want Mandi getting to see my girls. If Caine's mom has Orla, Mandi will get to see her more than I will."

"Stop complaining, Diana, I just want what's best for you!"

Eventually, he wins the argument, and I have to go with him to take Orla to Caine's mom's house. She's never seen them yet, although she has tried to.

When we ring the doorbell, I have Orla in my arms, and my Dad has Willow.

Mr Soren opens the door, and his mouth drops, realising that these are his granddaughters.

"Cate!" he yells back into the house, "They're here."

Mrs Soren comes rushing to the door. I never liked her, not even when Caine and I were an item. She's nosy and stuck up and just horrible.

She invites us in, questions me a bit about the girls, and then takes Willow from my dad, obviously realising that I won't give Orla up too easily.

"Is this little Willow?" she coos, "I'm Nana."

I bite the inside of my lip to stop myself screaming at her. She gives Willow back, and turns to me, arms out for Orla.

"Diana." I hear the warning tone, and edgily hand her over.

**The Next Day**

I'm fuming when I get out of the car, but I die down a little when I see Shellie. She comes to say 'hi' to Willow, who is sitting in the car, then takes my case up to our room.

At lunch, we sit at the table behind the one Caine and Mandi are at. They're trying to be as obvious as possible to the fact that they are skyping Mrs Soren, who has Orla in her arms. When I glance over, I see that the woman is holding Orla in a standing up position, and her head is almost flopping back.

I try to stop myself, but its too much, and I walk over, pushing Mandi out of the way a little and speaking into the webcam. "Look, bitch, you better stop holding my daughter like that or I will go to your house and take her back."

"Fuck off Diana." Mandi orders.

"Yeah, Diana, it's none of your business." Caine adds, shocking me a little.

"Of _course_ it's my business!" I cry, "She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter too, Diana." Caine reminds me, glaring a bit. Mandi pulls on his arm.

"Caine, stop it." She murmurs.

"Why?" he demands, "She is my daughter, and so is the other one."

I scoff, "The other one? You don't even know their names! That's shocking, Caine. I am _so _sorry that my daughters are stuck with you."

"Shut up, Diana." He growls, "This isn't any of your business, I'm skyping my mom, you keep out of it."

**Last Day of Term**

I drag my case out to my dad's car, and he's waiting with Willow. I lift her up in the air, and she gives me a little baby smile, gurgling at me.

"She's been very good, Diana." He tells me, "She doesn't cry so much at night now."

"That's good." I say, "I need sleep."

"We'll go get Orla tomorrow." Dad assures me.

I sigh, but don't make a scene for Willow's sake, driving home with her in the carseat behind us.

Later, Shellie and I go out to celebrate the end of term, and I end up getting a tattoo. Shellie tells me not to, at first, but ends up encouraging me when I suggest getting Orla and Willow tattooed on my wrists. It's painful, I won't lie, but I'm very pleased with the tattoo at the end, although I know Dad won't be. I have Orla on my right wrist, Willow on my left.

When we get home, Dad explodes at me, but I've already guessed what he'll say.

The next day, Dad, Willow and I drive to Caine's house. Mrs Soren opens the door, and let's us in, not spotting the new tattoos. Caine's holding Orla, and Mandi is stroking her face, cooing at her.

I walk in, and cuddle Willow close to me, patting her back in an attempt to stop her crying. And that's when Mrs Soren sees the tattoos. One of them, at least. She sees Willow's name, and she goes crazy.

"What have you done to yourself?" she screams, "It's horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

Then she turns to dad, "How could you let your daughter put tattoos on her body?"

"I wasn't there." Dad replies, "And I honestly don't see how it's any of your business."

"She's my granddaughter's role model! Look at the example she's setting!"

"Keep your nose out of it, you old cow." I snap.

"Diana, stop it." Caine growls, handing Orla to Mandi as he stands up, "You can't say that stuff to my mom."

"She can't tell me not to get tattoos. I can if I want, it's my body!" I retort.

"It's not my fault your parents don't give two shits about you!" Caine growls.

"Who's setting a bad example now, Caine? Wouldn't want the girls swearing, would we, Mrs Soren?"

"Stop it!" Mandi cries, "It's damaging for children to hear their parents fighting! You should just stay away from each other."

"Should we now?" I ask, sarcasm clear in my voice, "Well that'd be just perfect for you, huh, Mandi? You just want to keep Caine all to yourself! Well tough! I care about my kids and I want them to have a dad."

"Caine's not with you anymore Diana!" Mandi bursts, "He never cared about you, it's true, and he would never lie to me!"

"You never know when to just sit down and shut your face, do you Mandi?" I ask, now taking on a pitying tone, "This isn't your war. You need to just stay out of it. I know you love to be the centre of attention, but sweetie, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Exactly." Dad surprises me by taking my side, "Why don't you just keep your nose out of what is clearly not your business; Diana and Caine's children. You have nothing to do with them."

I turn to stare at him for a moment, before returning my glare to Mandi, "Yeah."

"Caine!" she whines, obviously unable to form a smart Alec retort in her head.

"Go away, Diana." He orders.

"Not without Orla." I retort, sharply.

"Look, Diana, they're my daughters too, I want to spend time with them."

"Tough." I growl, "You'll just let Mandi play with them!"

I calmly hand Willow to Dad and remove Orla from Mandi's arms.

"C'mon." I say to Dad, and we both leave and go home.


End file.
